Dear Me
by Cattie V
Summary: During their last day of classes, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia are given a thought provoking assignment: to write a letter to their past selves.
1. Prologue: The Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Teen Wolf_** **nor any of its characters.**

 _ **Author's Note: This is an idea I've had in my head for some time and I've finally decided to give it a go. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Prologue: The Assignment**

It was the last day of classes before exams. The last day of Senior Year. As Scott, Stiles, and Lydia hurried into English and found seats, the air around them was subdued. The few precious moments between classes were usually filled with talk and laughter. But not today. Today everyone sat in reflective silence.

Stiles found a seat next to the window. As he gazed out across the school grounds, he suddenly wondered if he would ever see them again after graduation. He pushed the thought from his mind. He turned to find that Lydia had seated herself next to him. Their eyes met, and she gave him a small smile. He noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. He shifted to see that Scott was behind him. Scott nodded at him. For a moment, they just sat there. The three of them, staring at each other, soaking in each other's presence, thinking, wondering if they would ever see each other again after graduation. This, they very well knew, could be one of the last times the three of them were together.

The shutting of the classroom door broke the spell and they turned in their seats to face the teacher as she walked over to her desk. "Good afternoon, class," she said. "Now, we've already reviewed the material for your exam. So, today, you will spend the class period working on an in class assignment."

Stiles groaned. So did Scott and several others. "I know, I know," said the teacher sympathetically. "Last day of classes, but this is an assignment, I think you'll find rather interesting." She smiled. "You are all Seniors. You are all know that your lives about to change. When you started here, you were Freshmen, young, well, _younger_. You have all grown and changed, even if you haven't realized it. The person you were when you first stepped through that door is not the person you will be when you leave it for the last time." She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"So. Here's what I want you to do. I want each of you to write a letter. A letter to your _past self_. _"_ At her those words, several students learned forward in interest, Lydia among them. "I want you to write a letter to yourself sometime in the past. I don't care when exactly. Heck, it can be to yourself yesterday, just as long as you can think about and understood how much you have grown since then. If you have the rest of the period to work on it. So, get started." She sat down at her desk, leaving her students to reflection and writing.

Pulling out pieces of paper and pencils, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia caught each other's eyes. In that instant, they each knew what they were going to say. Smiling, they turned to their own work and quickly fell to writing.

 _ **Author's Note: Sooo...what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Either way, reviews would be greatly appreciated! I will try and update as soon as I can, but I do have classes and a busy schedule, so please be patient! Anyway, thank you for your time.**_


	2. Scott's Letter

**Author's Note: Hello, lovely readers! Here it is! The first letter! Woohoo! Hope you all enjoy it :)**

 **Scott's Letter**

 _Dear Scott,_

 _Congratulations. You have just finished your first year of high school. You're all ready to relax for the summer before heading back for Sophomore year. Enjoy the peace and quiet. Enjoy the tranquil and so far, rather uneventful life you've always known. Cause here's the thing. It's all going to end soon. Very soon._

 _Brace yourself, Scott. In only a few short weeks your world will be turned upside down. Nothing will ever be the same again. I know that sounds awfully cryptic, but I promise you will understand when the time comes._

 _You will face and do things you will have never believed possible. You will find love and suffer heart break. You will suffer loss. There will be times when you just want to give up, times where you don't think you could make it through another day. You will be tested again and again._

 _But. You can do it, Scott. You can make it through. You will make it through, day after day. No matter what comes, you will not only survive it, but it will make you stronger. Because you are strong. You are stronger than even you know or could ever possibly imagine. And I'm not just talking physical strength. You are strong in character. You are strong. Never forget it._

 _And you will not be alone. You will have friends to help and guide you along the way. Most you don't even know yet. Those you will meet along the way. One you know, but you yet can't imagine becoming not only a friend, but one of the closest friends you will ever have. And, of course there's Stiles._

 _Never fear, Scott. Stiles will be there through it all, through the worst, darkest days. When things seem at their most desperate you can always count on him. Don't push him away, Scott. Never, ever, push Stiles away. You need him more than you know. He's more than just your best friend. He's your brother. You can trust him. You should trust him. Always. Never, ever, ever, doubt him, Scott. He's smart than you think. He's got good instincts. Listen to him._

 _And then there's your mom. Your beautiful, wonderful, hard working mom. She's always been there for you. It can't be easy for her, raising a teenage son on her own, but she does her best. And even though it will take her awhile to realize what's going on, she will accept it. She will not blame or condemn you in any way. She will just continue to love and support you as she always has. Through thick and through tin. That's why she's the world's best mom. Just, be sure to let her know that from time to time. After all, she needs all the love and support she can get too._

 _Well, Scott. Don't be afraid. Face the future. Be brave. Be strong. And never forget or let go of the people in your life. They are worth fighting for. Good luck, Scott._

 _Yours,_

 _Scott McCall_

 **Author's Note: It's kind of short, I know, but I really think it less is more in this case. As always please, please,** ** _please_** **review! I will try to update as soon. Thank you all for your time!**


	3. Stiles's Letter

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! Classes were keeping me busy, but now they're done. So hopefully the wait for the next one won't be so long.**

 **Stiles's Letter**

 _Dear Stiles,_

 _This is going to sound crazy. Like, really, really crazy. Like mind-blowingly crazy. Like you will think I need to check into an insane asylum crazy. Like…oh, forget it! I think you get the picture. I am you. Yes, you read that right. I am you. From the future. See? I told you were going to think I was crazy, but I promise you that it is the truth. I am Stiles Stilinski. I can prove it, but please, don't make me write our godawful first name that nobody in the world knows except for Dad and Scott. Seriously, that name is awful. What Mom and Dad were thinking when they named us is behind me. Oh, man. I hope Lydia never finds out what it is. I don't think I'd ever survive the mortification._

 _ALRIGHT. Back to the point. I am you from the future. Let's just assume that you've accepted that fact and move on. No, I didn't build a time machine out of a DeLorean. In fact, I didn't even build a time machine. No, there is no rip in the fabric of time. Although, there might be. Who knows? It might just be there and it might just not have been discovered yet. I wonder who will find it first? I bet it will be Lydia. If anyone could find a way to detect a rip in the fabric of time it's her. That girl is a genius._

 _Well regardless of whether or not there is a rip in the fabric of time, I did not use it to send you this letter. So how are you reading it? Honestly, I don't think you are or will ever read this letter because as I have already stated I have not built a time machine or used a rip in the fabric of time to send it to you. I am currently setting in English class on the last day of high school writing a letter to my younger self (that's you) that you will in 99.9999999999% of all likelihood never read. Why? Because I was assigned to! I know sounds crazy._

 _Why write a letter to my younger self that my younger self will never read? Good question. The whole point of this assignment, supposedly, is to make us think about how much our lives have changed over the past few years and basically write to our younger selves saying how they have._

 _To say my life has changed since I first started high school is a statement that should win the understatement of the century award (if one even exists, which, come to think of it, it doesn't, but totally should). It all starts the night before sophomore year. That's when everything changes, though you won't realize it until later. You won't even be aware how much it will changes for a long time._

 _Here's some advice young Stiles, question everything and never give up. Never, ever, ever. There will be dark days ahead. I mean like, really dark. So dark you think there will never be light again. But there will be! Things always get better (eventually) even though it does not seem like they will._

 _Let…that's it. I guess. Best of luck, young Stiles!_

 _Future Stiles_

 _P.S. Scott is a _ (or will be, feel free to freak out once you realize what the blank is)_

 _P.P.S. Don't trust Peter, Gerard, Matt, Jennifer, or Theo (and feel free to punch anyone of those whenever you feel like it)_

 _P.P.P.S. Whatever you do, on no account whatsoever, give up on your ten year plan. Yeah, you know the one I'm taking about. DO NOT GIVE UP ON IT. EVER._

 **Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the wait on this one. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought Stiles would be more likely to ramble on about on the whole 'righting to one's younger self' thing and not spend that much time on what they were actually supposed to write about. As always, please, please,** ** _please_** **review!**


End file.
